Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = |comics = ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Endgame Prelude|alias = Sister Psychopath Evil Stepsister Smurfette |personality = Sisterly, selfless, sympathetic, friendly, loving, intelligent, heroic, serious|appearance = Woman with no hair, blue skin, black eyes|occupation = Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy (formerly) Independent Killer|alignment = Bad/Neutral, later good Bad (alternate timeline self)|affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy Avengers Thanos |goal = Get revenge on her father Thanos. Bring back those to killed in the Decimation back to life.|home = The Benatar|likes = Yaro root, her friends, justice, her sister|dislikes = Her Cybernetic Enhancements, the Black Order, being torn apart, Gamora (formerly), Thanos (formerly), her friends and sister in danger, Gamora's death|powers = Superhuman Strength, durabiliy and Agility Cybernetic Enhancements Regeneration Energy Blasts|possessions = Blasters}} '''Nebula is a Marvel Comics character. She appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Background At a young age, Nebula's parents were killed by Thanos, who stole their child so she would become his personal assassin. As a child, Nebula saw her sister, Gamora as the only thing she had close to family. However, her views on Gamora changed. As children, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora fight one another. During these battles, Gamora won at everything, never "once refraining". Every time Gamora succeeded and Nebula failed, she would be "upgraded" to become Gamora's equal. However, she never would become Gamora's equal. In Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude, it is revealed that Nebula had several other machinery added to her in order for her to survive. Personality Physical Appearance Nebula is a slim and tall young woman with dark blue skin. She has black eyes, having no irises unlike her friends, having black orbs similar to Mantis. Appearances Guardians of the Galaxy In 2014, an outlaw known as Star-Lord stole the orb that contained an Infinity Stone. At first, Nebula was tasked to go to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Quill. However, her sister, Gamora, had plans of her own. The Zehoberei instead offered to go to Xandar in order and steal the orb from this so called "Star-Lord," knowing that if Nebula failed, they would face their father with a very dreadful punishment. This had made Nebula upset that Gamora was going in her stead and angrily confront her sister. Both attempted to break each other's fingers, while Nebula accused Gamora of attempting to become Ronan's new favorite. She also pointed out that she heard the galaxy could hear victims scream to prove one point: she was a better killer than Gamora. Though angered, Gamora replied it took Nebula too long to kill her victims before going onto the ship to Xandar. In between Nebula, after flying solo attempted to steal the Sovereign People's Anulax batteries. However, it is unknown why she needed the batteries. Whether it was to get revenge on her sister and father, or so she could make a quick buck with how much the batteries are worth is unknown. However, she was arrested by the Sovereign. The latter of the two contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy and offered to hand over Nebula in exchange that they defend the Anulax batteries. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 She was given to her sister and the other Guardians as part of their deal with the Sovereign. However, before the Guardians are able to get Nebula to Xandar, they are suddenlya ttacked by the Sovereign because Rocket Raccoon stole their Anulax Batteries. They were saved by Ego, who left Berhert with Peter, Gamora and Drax. Nebula helped the Ravagers capture Rocket, Groot and Yondu by tricking Groot into unlocking her restraints and using a gun to blast off Yondu's finn. Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Gallery GOTG Vol 2 Textless Poster Final.jpg 91+X85ksGPL. RI .jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2-black-white-teaser a-G-15052428-0.jpg Infinity_War_Teaser_Poster_1.jpg 91+X85ksGPL. RI .jpg GotGV2 Empire Cover.jpg GotGV2 Empire Stills 6.jpg Infinity_War_SDCC_Poster.jpg AIW - Thor, Peter, Shuri, Nebula.png File:AIW - Bucky, TChalla, Rhodey, Nebula.png Nebula Endgame Prof.png Marvel women 2.png Navigation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Siblings Category:Adopted Children Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Movie characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Time travelers Category:Comics characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Females